


Need for kink

by spikewil



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Need for kink

“Mac, what did the note say?”

“Nothing. Just a message from Terry.”

“Ah, a woman. Very well. Go on, you have the rest of the day off.”

“Thanks Pete,” Mac replied as he quickly stood up and grabbed his coat. While almost running to the car, he sent a message to Terry telling her that he was on its way. The moment he sat behind the wheel, he received a message back. Mac blushed and closely looked around him to make sure nobody was within spotting distance as he opened his jeans, heaving his hard cock and balls from them and covered them with this jacket.

On the way to Terry’s house, he fondled his cock; stroking and squeezing it until he parked the car in Terry’s driveway. He slowly stepped out of the car, his jacket still in front of his open jeans and stepped inside. Another note was taped on the small table near the door and as soon as the front door was closed and locked, Mac dropped his jacket and undressed himself.

Mac went up the stairs towards the indicated room and laid down on the bed on his stomach, cock pointing towards the foot end of the bed, making Mac moan at the friction. He stilled as he heard the door open and close and waited with anxiety for what would happen.

“Good boy,” Terry said as she saw Mac laying just the way her note has instructed him to do so. She saw the shiver that ran through his body, his ass clenching as the man before her tried to keep still.

Terry trailed her fingers across his butt cheeks and dipped one finger between them, stroking the eager pucker lying between. With her other hand she grabbed the lube from the nightstand and opened the bottle. She removed her fingers and coated them generously with the lube before returning to Mac’s ass hole. With one hard push, she entered him with three fingers and began scissoring him.

Mac gasped loudly when he felt her enter him, leaving a burn around his anus. It took a few moments before the pain turned into pleasure as his gland was hit with every movement she made with her fingers. He gave a loud cry, letting Terry know he was ready.

Terry smiled at the movement and took her fingers out. She grabbed the strap on, and fastened it before seating herself between the wide spread legs and positioned the strap on towards the eager hole and rested the tip against it. A plead of “Terry, please” from Mac made her push forward, the dildo sinking deeply into Mac. She smirked at the litany of yeses as it streamed out of Mac’s mouth. She fastened her pace hard, her hands squeezing the sass cheeks tightly, leaving her finger marks.

Then suddenly without a touch, Mac screamed loudly and hoarsely as he reached his orgasm; his semen soaking into the sheets, and his ass clenching around the dildo.

Terry stilled and waited for Mac to come back from his high before she arranged him on his hands and knees and went back to slamming the dildo against his nub, eliciting another loud cry.

Mac felt his cock grow hard again as Terry continued to fuck him. He now began to push back until he felt another object trying to penetrate him.  
“Terry?”

“Hush, Mac. I’m going to knot you, just like dogs do with their bitches,” Terry explained as she placed two fiber balls just below the dildo and pushed them in one by one. She was satisfied by the way Mac took it all. 

Mac hadn’t felt this full in a long time and began clenching his ass. He loved the feel of the balls and dildo as he leaned on one hand while his other hand began playing with his nipples.

Terry unfastened the leather from the dildo, leaving the large item seated firmly inside Mac’s hole. She continued watching him as his movements sped him towards the edge of his climax. “Push the dildo and balls out, Mac.” Terry ordered and watched fascinated on how the man began to push. The fiber balls were pushed out one by one before the dildo followed. 

When Terry grabbed the dildo and pulled it out, Mac reached his climax and shot his semen into the sheets and onto his hands. He couldn’t hold on any more and passed out.

When Mac came to, he was naked and alone in Terry’s bedroom. His clothes were lying on the chair nearby the bed. He looked around and spotted a note.

“See ya in four weeks!”

Mac smiled goofily before turning over for his nap.


End file.
